


rpg

by lezz1e



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: a guide on how to play the love game





	1. buttons

press y to hold her hand,

slide your soft hands into her calloused ones,

make those hands that have killed and wielded weapons since she was small,

into soft candyfloss and marshmallows in your hands.

 

press b to embrace her,

snuggle your head underneath hers, 

and listen to her breath calmly-

ignore that she's a murderer (ignore that you're not real)

 

press a to compliment her,

call her strong and beautiful,

she'll blush a beautiful pink and squeeze you in her arms with glee,

it will make you forget that you're nothing but a programme (forget that she's nothing but a solider)

 

press x to kiss her,

press your (virtual) lips against her (covered in blood) lips,

hold her like she's (you're) going to disappear,

whisper into her ear that you love her (too much)

 

don't press esc


	2. dialogue

option one:

'i want to kiss every freckle on your face'

it makes her eyes glow as you say it,

she turns her head down,

and blushes under the light of the moon

 

option two:

'i'm sleepy..hold me in your arms while i sleep?'

she smiles with adoration wiped across her face,

her arms cradling you so softly,

you forget she was used for murder

 

option three:

'i wish i wasn't a simulation- we'd be real then'

a frown pulls at her face, she grabs at your hands and

holds them up like they're stars-

you're more real to her than anybody else in her life


	3. protaganist

you're the gamer,

and yet,

she's playing the game.

 

the game is you.

and she's playing you so well,

 

it's not hard to play a simulation,

it's not hard for a soldier to play false feelings.


End file.
